


Cheater Boy A

by Krillrow



Category: D.Gray Man, D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Chases, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poker, Poker Pair Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krillrow/pseuds/Krillrow
Summary: One night Tyki was bored out of his mind he had nothing to do, so he went to visit the Black Order but as a human. Instead of walking straight through the door he made his own way inside, he played a little game before entering by one of the windows. He chose the one on the far left side, it took him no time to get to the window. He slowly pushed the window open to reveal someone sleeping in the bed. There was a painting of a  person carrying a coffin over the bed hung up by the wall. He stepped in looking around to see someone laying  in the bed with white hair.~Not Finished~





	

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING VERY INTENSE SEX, TYKI’S SADIST. You have been warned. First time writing this pair, hope it's okay*

I slipped off my jacket onto a chair nearby, I was dead tired from coming back from a mission. All I want to do now is sleep, so I moved into bed. My bed was freezing cold compared to the temperature surrounding me. "Are you going to bed already boy?" a husky voice said. I turned around in my bed to face the person who spoke. It was so dark inside my room that I could not see the figure that stood in my room.

"Who are you?" I said as I activated my innocence. The figure stepped into the light of the moon, it was that man I saw on the train. What was he doing here? "How did you get into here? Why are you here?" I asked as he took a seat on the floor. He pulled out a deck of checkered pattern cards. "I was bored, so I climbed up the mountain and climbed into someone's room. That room just happened to be yours." He gave me a smirk while he patted at the empty space in front of him. I stepped out of my bed, slowly moving to sit down in front of him.

"So what have you came to bother me with" he just shuffled the cards before placing them down. "Boy, play a game of poker with me, but you are not allowed to cheat" he smirked at me before dealing the cards. "I didn't agree to play so late at night, but if it will get you to leave then I don't mind. If I win you must leave" he nodded as I picked up the cards that he set out. He dealt me a crappy set of cards, there was no chance that I would win.

I had no cards that matched or that counted up, it was just a bunch of unlike cards. But I couldn't show him, so I played along. Just like I expected, I lost the game. He played nicely, even though there was no signs that he cheated. He chuckled a little before talking "boy would you like to play another round, if I win this time you must tell me your name" my skin felt like it was being pierced as I was handed slightly better cards than last time.

At least I had some pairs, his face didn't change at all. This is not good, looks like I'm going to have to break the rules just a tad bit. My face turned into a small smile but I just hid it so that he would not be able to tell. Just as I was about to pick up a card I swapped out the cards. He watched as his face turn. He placed the cards in his hand down onto the ground while he got up from where he was sitting.

"Tisk, tisk, boy you just cheated" he was like a watch dog, he rushed towards me. I activated my innocence, but before I could  lunge at him he had me pinned down to the ground. He held my arms down while he sat on my lap "bad boys deserve punishment" he smirked at me.

"My name is not boy, it's Allen Walker!" I almost yelled at him, which was wrong of me. He took that as an invitation to take advantage of me. With no second later his mouth was over mine. His lips were burning hot and so was his touch. My skin was reacting to him and so was my body, he left me breathless while our lips departed. "Why did you kiss me?" My words came out in a jumble of words. He found it cute, so he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Allen you look so cute, I just had to. But you have been a bad boy" he gave me a smirk, while he looked like he was fighting with something inside himself. "Are you okay?" He looked like he was in pain "would you like to move to the bed" he didn't say anything just picked me up like I was nothing. He walked towards the bed laying me down so softly but with need. When he was done he removed his shoes and jumped into the bed. He removed his glasses, placing it into the ground.

What was hidden behind the glasses was not what I was expecting. His eyes were brown yet it looked like it was hiding secrets that only he knew while he gave me a smirk. "What has you soo intrigued about?" his hands stopped trying to take off my shirt which he was having fun with. "Nothing, really" he buried his head into my neck, his hair was so soft and fluffy. "Come on boy tell me" he let out a small chuckle before it went silent, the silence lasted for a bit before he looked back up towards me.

Or so I thought, his face was now a grayish color that fitted soo well with the color of his golden eyes. I don't know what he was fighting with, but his skin would change from pale to gray while his eyes changed from brown to gold. "Are you okay?" he didn't answer me, instead he tried to push me away. I held him down, my arms wrapped around his head so he could not  get up. The sounds that he was making sounded like he was in pain.

I rubbed his back trying to sooth him, but instead he just pushed his head up to face me. His forehead had crosses on them just like Road did and he even had the gold eyes, his skin was a little more lighter than Roads. It seemed like he just stopped fighting, and began to enjoy this. "Aww that's cute of you" his hand moved over to my clothes as they continued to unbutton my shirt. When he was done removing my shirt, he gave me a long stare before moving his warm lips to my exposed nipple.

"Allen, you look soo sexy tonight I just want to gobble you up" his voice was soo smooth with no cracks, so different from when he first came this night. He nibbled on my nipple for a little bit before kissing me on the lips, his tongue invaded my mouth immediately. It was like I forgot how to breath, my head was spinning as our lips parted away from each other "was that too much for you Allen?" he began to tease me.

I couldn't give him an answer for I was still catching my breath. "The night is just getting started" he smirked at me before taking off his clothes. My eyes were on his bare chest, he grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest where his heart beats. His heart thumped strongly in his chest like it was almost playing a song for me. My hand slid down from his chest as he lifted my legs onto his.

He unzipped my pants taking it off, then he took my underwear. I wanted to pull up my underwear and hide but he didn't allow me as he moved down in between my legs. I struggled with each second while I tried to close my legs, but to no avail he held my legs wide for him. His warm and soft lips moved onto my dick, his left hand pushed onto my leg keeping it open. He moved further down as it sent shivers down my spine, moans began to escape my lips.

He seemed satisfied while he increased the tension, I pushed my face into the pillow that my head was on. My moans became muffled which worked in my favour or so I thought. He quickly picked up on this, his mouth moved off of my dick. He moved his head up to look at what I was doing "tisk tisk, Allen you should not muffle your lovely voice" he moved closer to me as he removed the pillow.

I tried to stop him from taking it away, but it didn't work so it ended up on the floor. He licked his long fingers, they were covered in his saliva. He held up my right leg which pulled my butt up. His fingers that were wet pushed agents my butt hole. He teased me a bit while he tempted to push inside. The force he used to push inside made me moan. "Ahh!" The sounds that were coming out of my mouth would not stop as I tried to stifle my voice.

His fingers moved inside me, he wondered around a bit before he pressed on something. "No, stop ahh-" my voice was high almost too loud. My body jolted to his touch, shivers run down my spine and through my body. "What a great reaction" he smirked while he pressed down on the same spot. What's wrong with me? I tried to move my legs away from him but instead he just gripped me tighter. He played around with me which drove me crazy. I was becoming mad, he could tell.

His long fingers moved out of me letting my body relax with the absence of something. "Why did you do that" I stuttered trying to catch my breath while my body tensed up in response. "Well I had to get you ready" he smirked, then he moved to my forehead and gave me a kiss. His hands moved to push my legs onto the bed, his left hand still held my leg down onto the bed. It was like he didn't want me to struggle too much, but why? Wait, did Master do the same thing he is doing? But to women! Something warm pressed against my hole, it throbbed a little. My eyes flashed to look down, his dick was pressing at my entrance.

"What are you going to do? Stop!" His hands moved to my legs keeping them stable. "Ahh! Hurts!" He slowly pushed inside me, blazing hot pain ran through my body as he ripped me apart. "Stop, please-" he didn't listen as he buried himself inside me, moving deeper. He was inside me, the thought made me want to hurl. He caught on, as he stopped moving deeper inside. Just how much more does he have "get out!" It didn't seem to affect him a lot while he kissed my exposed skin, down my neck.

My insides were clenching down on him making him grunt. I looked down to my hole, he had about half of it inside me. I feel sick just looking at it. " Allen don't watch, just look at me" he didn't kiss me to get my attention which was great. But not so great for the way he did, he sucked on my nipple a little which made me moan. He was clearly trying to make me forget his goal. But that was hard to for my body was still in pain, I tried to struggle to get away but he would not let me. He was throbbing inside me wanting to go deeper, which freaked me.

I gave a little kick which was a wrong choice on my part. He moved a little deeper inside, it made me wanted to scream with pain. It hurts like hell, tears slipping out of my eyes. He licked them up "it's okay" my body eased down with his word which was weird. He toke notice of this as he pushed inside me. He made it hard to breath, I clenched my eyes closed trying to catch my breath. His hands on my legs loosened  up, my eyes flew open to look at him. His grayish skin was beautiful, I felt soo full even though I didn't eat anything.

I looked back to my hole, he was all the way inside me down to the tip. His hands stroked my hair creating a sense of safety which was false for I was not ready for the next thing. "Sorry Allen, I'm going to start moving" he left me no time to ask what he was saying. He pulled out of me so slowly that made me happy that it was over but I was horribly wrong. He thrusted straight back into my hole. "Urk-" I screamed loudly while he thrusted himself deeper inside me than before.

Tears were slipping out of my eyes, while my hands moved around to try to grab something but there was nothing really.  It was like he could read me like an open book, he grabbed my hands. He placed them on his back "grab here" was he asking me to grab his bare skin. But won't that hurt, he didn't wait for me to grab it after saying that. He began to thrust into me, my hands gripped at his bone for he didn't have fat. His skin fitted his body perfectly while my left hand dug into him with ease. My right hand made scrapes at his skin but they could not dig deep.

He let out a howl in response to his skin being ripped. He stopped thrusting into me to look to his left side. "Allen could you please take your hand out" he asked me and I followed his command. The wound began to bleed black blood, it stained the sheets. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" I looked towards my hand which was activated, it glowed green. I quickly deactivated my hand, he grabbed it pressing it to his lips.

He tried to bite it but it hurt him too much. His facial expression changed from sweet to fowl. "I didn't mean to" he did answer just stared at my left arm. I moved my right hand to his mouth, his eyes shot to look at me. He bit down into the space between my thumb and my fingers. I grunted in pain while his eyes turned back to his soft look that he had. He realized that he was hurting me,  his jaw unlocked while he licked up the wound he made. The skin began to needle itself up, with no time it didn't look like I was injured.

The guilt inside me built up, he was still bleeding. The wound didn't close up " will you be okay?" He gave me a smile of resurgence. " It will be okay, don't worry Allen" I was crying for a different reason, I hurt someone who shows me kindness. "No, no don't cry it'll be okay" he kissed my lips softly before teasing me. He began to thrust inside me, my mind was first focused on his injuries. But with each trust I slowly forgot. His left hand slipped into my right hand. "Say my name" he whispered into my ear.

"I never got your name" my face blushed red while I looked to the side ashamed that I didn't know his name. "It's Tyki Mikk," he said in my ear, he kissed my neck a few times before meeting my lips for a brief moment before departing. "Ty-" I didn't have the will to say his full name for what I did to him. He let out a strong thrust in response making  me gasp for air. "Say my name" he played around before letting out a hard thrust. "Tyki-" this must be payback for what I did.

But I was wrong "say my name" his voice was soo sexy as his pace increased. "Ahh, soo good" I was too silly for thinking it couldn't get any better. His hand tightened up while he buried himself deep inside of me. Something warm spread through me as I cam. "Ahh!" My eyes closed shut in response, it made me feel more of him. I was breathing heavily, he stayed inside me making me squirm. He was still releasing inside me, my belly felt so full. But my belly looked no different "Tyki are we done?"

His breathing was a little disturbed but not that much. He smirked at me "what are you talking about Allen, the night just started" he didn't  pull out fully instead just thrusted back inside me with all the remains of cum. My body wanted it out, his hand snaked around my waist while he pulled me up into his lap. The pressure of my weight pushed me further into him "wait, what?" He held down my hips on him while he pounded harder into me. He buried his face into my neck. That night I don't  know how long we went for. If only time stopped flowing that would have been perfect.

-To Be Continued-

**Author's Note:**

> *Authors Note: I was reading about this pair, the story was really good so I wanted to write a nice story. Then I remembered when Tyki called Allen Cheater Boy A. Then I thought what if Tyki asked Allen not to cheat how would Allen deal with it and how will Tyki react?*


End file.
